No Business Like Good Business
by Specimen 12
Summary: It's winter and an old friend of Shifu's has come to spend a month or two to restock, but he's brought an associate with him, and troulbe of the less serious kind is headed in eveyone's direction. Tigress/Viper X OC. Rated 'M' for later content.
1. Chapter 1

**No Business like Good Business**

**Chapter 1: The Merchant's Associate**

**Morning…**

It was an odd winter in the valley this year around. Freezing and bitter wisps of air whipped around the hills and mountains, turning water to ice that glimmered spectacularly in reds and oranges as the last traces of autumn died away. Though, the village was used to unusual and harsh weather. The people adapted well to their environment and picked away at the frozen mountain water to the south-east of the valley. The famously known 'Furious Five' were no exception.

This was often a team effort, and despite the painfully low temperature, the majority of the group would often find some way to turn work into entertainment, usually in the form of a embarrassing bet. This winter was no different.

"Ok, so…buckets full?" Master Mantis perked up in anticipation, throwing a bucket of ice on his back and rearing up in a line alongside Viper, Monkey and Crane, who instinctively shot one another quick grins.

"Ready…GO!" Viper yelled, shooting forwards instantly to try and gain an advantage. As soon as the word sank in, the other three masters sped off in unison, leaving Po and Tigress behind to collect the last of their ice.

"Aw, they didn't wait up." Po whined, spinning around and dropping some _more_ ice on top of Tigress, who clenched her fists and hissed with irritation.

That would be because you dropped our ice, oaf!" she growled in response. Po turned and scooped the ice he'd dropped on Tigress from the ground.

"I said sorry." he replied apologetically. Tigress put the last block of ice into her own bucket and sighed deeply.

"Get working or I'll leave you here." she groaned. Po, knowing that Tigress wasn't one to tell a lie, gathered as much of the little ice there was left as he could and picket up his bucket.

"So…um…race ya' there?" Po grinned stupidly at Tigress and slung his bucket over his shoulder. Tigress rolled her eyes and gave him an irritated glare.

"Not a chance" she replied, beginning to walk back to the palace.

"Oh come on." Po goaded, shoving her arm to Tigress's displeasure. "You can't be _that_ muscle-headed." Tigress's ears shot upwards as a surge of warmth fuelled her anger.

"MUSCLE-HEADED!" she shouted back at the Panda, who stepped back a little in fright. Before she could control what she was saying, she growled a low "Fine…". Annoyed, she darted ahead without warning, leaving Po behind like she'd threatened to do. The panda chuckled to himself and walked along on his own.

"See, that wasn't so hard."

**Early Afternoon…**

"I can't believe you lost again!" echoed throughout the palace training area. Monkey and Mantis' hysterical laughter resounded around the hall. Viper pouted and lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Ok, I get it! I lost. Can you just tell me to do something so we can get this over with!" she hissed back, silencing the two masters mocking her. Monkey raised his hand and scratched his head in thought.

"You know, I can't think of anything new." he mumbled to himself. " How about you?" Master Mantis poked at his chin and hummed in concentration.

"Nah, I'm blank too." he muttered to his friend. Viper's face lit up with joy at the sight of the two Masters thinking.

"HA! You're out of ideas!" she boomed, sticking her face up to Monkey's smugly. "I'm off the hook." she sang mockingly as she slithered off to her sleeping quarters. Almost as soon as she left, Tigress walked in, accompanied by Po.

"I knew you weren't that cold hearted." Po gloated, giving Tigress another unwanted shove in the arm. Gladly, Po dropped his bucket of ice and landed flat on his front in exhaustion. _'stupid stairs'_ he thought to himself. Tigress shook her head in disgust and lay down her bucket of ice before heading off to her own quarters.

"Ah, Master Tigress" came an all too familiar voice to the five. Master Shifu quickly scurried out of the still slightly battered pillars of the palace and beckoned his student to follow him. Obediently, Tigress did as she was asked without question and perused her master into the open entrance of the Jade Palace. Standing in the doorway and sticking out like a torch was a small, oddly dressed iguana, and standing behind him an almost menacing figure clad in thick, bamboo armour and strapped to a myriad of different weapons. Instinctively, Tigress tensed up and gave the large person behind the oddly dressed iguana a piercing glare.

"Tigress, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." Shifu said with a smile. The iguana bowed down on one knee and crossed an arm over his chest.

"My name is Feng Wi. It is such a pleasure to be in your presence, my lady." he hissed out in an attempt to simply speak as normally as possible. The figure behind him simply bowed almost lifelessly. Shifu bowed back to his friend and sighed lightly.

"Tigress, my friend works as a travelling salesman and requires somewhere to spend the winter. Please be so kind as to show our guest's associate to the sleeping quarters." Tigress bowed in response and watched as the large figure walked over to her and stopped at least two centimetres from her face. Just as Tigress could feel her nerves tingle for the first time in years, the figure whipped up it's bamboo helmet and revealed himself.

"BOO!" he shouted, sending Tigress to the ground in a short, clumsy stumble. He chuckled smugly, grasping Tigress by the neck of her shirt and hauling her back to her feet like a helpless child. Agitated and embarrassed, she shoved the man's hand off of her shirt and gave the man's face a quick once over.

He was a large cat like Tigress, but was entirely black furred, with small patterns in his fur that stood out in a light grey. His eyes were bright green, and on his left cheek, he bore a small scar.

"You're lucky I'm tired." Tigress growled through gritted teeth. The man in front of her scoffed and growled back.

"Or what?" he spat back in response, curling his features into a distinct frown. Tigress could feel her blood boil and her insides twist with anger. Clenching her fists and trying desperately to hold back a good punch to the man's jaw, Tigress bore her teeth in a display of displeasure.

"Or you'd be dead right now." the man leant closer to her face and growled with irritation again.

"Try me!" For a moment, the two just stood with their teeth and claws drawn as if they were about to spar then and there, but a stern click brought their prolonged glares to a halt.

"Tigress! Stop irritating our guests!" Shifu demanded, returning to his usual strict self. Tigress' eyes shot open in disbelief.

"What!"

"Master Tigress, I will not ask you again!" The woman's arms trembled as the urge to smack the armour-clad man's face with her fist built up inside her.

"Yes, Master Shifu." she replied as calmly as possible, trying to ignore the sniggers coming from her more than irritating guest. With a quick spin and a low pitched growl, she turned and walked towards the sleeping quarters. As the man began to follow her, he lowered his gaze to the tiger's posterior, letting himself wear a cheeky grin as he watched her hips move from side to side as she walked on in irritation.

Across the room, Master Mantis had been watching the new arrivals out of curiosity, when the best - and perhaps most devious - plan ran through his mind. With a sly smile, he returned to Master Monkey, who was still scraping around in his head for a dare to throw at Viper.

"My friend, I think I have the perfect idea!" he whispered into his friend's ear. Monkey snapped out of his thought for a moment and turned with a raised brow.

"Really? Please tell."

**Meanwhile…**

Viper coiled herself comfortably in the centre of her room and chuckled lightly to herself.

"Finally, some peace and qui…" her moment of silence was cut short by the approaching sound of Tigress's frustration at her guest.

"Here!" she groaned, turning around and breaking the man's view of her behind, forcing him to look more at the room rather than at her. "Now, stay out of my way, or I wont be as humble as I am now." With that, Tigress continued down the hallway and entered her own room, slamming the sheet door shut behind her. Without further sound, the associate did the same and walked into his room, but closed the door gently behind himself.

With a sigh of relief, Viper coiled herself once again and smiled, until another pair of loud footsteps broke her peace for a second time. Annoyed, she swung open her door and slithered out to face the last thing she wanted to see that afternoon; Masters Monkey and Mantis sniggering and grinning deviously down at her.

"If you think you're so lucky, why don't you try this one on for size, hmm?" Master monkey chuckled quietly. Mantis jumped down from his shoulder and very quietly, opened the associate's door just enough for Viper to see the man inside.

"We want you to try your luck with the big guy. After all, you're always good at first impressions." he whispered, pulling Viper forwards and pushing her into the room behind the hulking armoured figure. As she slowly slithered forwards in full view of Monkey and Mantis, the man started stripping himself of his armour, loosening his shoulder plates and letting fall on the wooden floor with a gigantic 'CRUNCH!' Viper slithered back a little as the back and chest plates fell from the associate's body, thundering down onto the ground and causing the floorboards to creak under the pressure. Seeing the man under the armour, he wasn't really as menacing as his armour made him seem. In fact, he didn't even have as much muscle as the late Tai Lung. Cockily, Viper turned back to Mantis and stuck her tongue out, receiving a dumbfounded look of utter disbelief in return. Satisfied, she turned her attention back to the task at hand.

"Hi there, handsome." she chuckled playfully, shooting Mantis another confident grin. The associate turned his head a little and gave the serpent a quick glance.

"Uh…hi?" he almost asked in response. Viper coiled up his leg, over his torso and stopped herself half way, stretching her neck until her head was level with his and shot him a seductive smile.

"So, how long are _you_ staying for?" she asked, stroking the associate's back with the tip of her tail. The man could feel the heat rush up his body and hit his face as Viper started to lean further towards him.

"I…I…um…not long." he stuttered out, using one hand to push her tail off his back. Playfully, she wrapped her tail around his arm and pulled herself right up to his face almost to the point their noses touched.

"Too bad. I wanted to have some…'fun'." The associate rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Really? Alright…" he chuckled, before using his free hand to push her head forwards until their lips met. Viper's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as the tables started to turn over, putting her in the position she was supposed to put him in. After a few seconds, the associate pulled her head back and grinned sarcastically.

"Enough fun for today?" he asked, giving the back of her head a gentle yet devious little stroke. Viper pulled herself away and tried to mask her bewilderment with a laugh.

"Um…yeah, that'll do for today." she chuckled out falsely, slithering as fast as possible towards the door.

"By the way…just in case you want to have some _real_ fun, just ask around 'Hao'."

Keeping up her ruse, Viper nodded and blew him a false kiss, before leaving the room and shutting the door behind herself. Taking one more glance up, she was met with the astounded faces of her fellow Kung-Fu masters monkey and Mantis, both with their jaws dropped open and limbs limp as noodles. Quickly, she shot them the best cocky smirk she could muster and darted back into her own room.

'_Oh…My…God…'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Formidable**

It was now late afternoon in the Valley. The orange and red that lit the sky turned to a smoky brown, dotted with the silver light of stars poking their way in through the dark. It was a particularly quiet night down in the village, the painfully cold wind whistling down the streets. The occupants of the Jade Palace however, didn't partake in the same luxuries as the villagers below. Again, it was another rigorous training regimen, one of the many things Po couldn't evade since his famed triumph over Tai Lung almost a month earlier.

"Ouch!…OW! Hey!" Po, having risen up to one of Tigress' many painful and often humiliating challenges, had found himself pierced with hundreds of tiny splinters following a mishap concerning the area of the training hall dubbed the 'Wooden Warriors'.

"Will you hold still please. I can't get it out if you keep fidgeting like that." Viper stated, attempting to grab the last of the splinters in Po's back. Finally, with a quick tug, and a loud shout from Po, the last of the splinters were discarded to the side of the training hall safely. Master Shifu rolled his eyes in agitation and pushed the panda back onto his feet.

"Don't think for a second that will get you free from training, Panda. Get back to work. You too, Master Viper." he ordered. He'd been keeping a close eye on Po for a while now. There was a significant improvement in his Kung-Fu, but compared to the Furious Five, he was still a complete novice, and was still blissfully unaware of the shame that came from having the floor wiped with his face every time he sparred with any member of the Five, particularly Tigress, who was more than often excessively brutal.

A low groan sounded behind the shouts and screams of the training masters as the door to the training hall opened, revealing none other than Shifu's two guests.

"I trust your day has gone well so far?" Shifu asked, shaking Feng's hand in greeting. Feng nodded with a content smile.

"Indeed it has been an enjoyable day." Feng replied in his usual hiss of a voice. "So…this is the Furious Five? Impressive, friend. Where is this 'Dragon Warrior' you were so eager to show me?" At the words 'Dragon Warrior', Po spun around clumsily, nearly standing on mantis as he headed back to the beginning of the training course.

"Yes, sir?" he responded, forcing his oafishly large body as straight as possible. Shifu guided his friend to Po and stood to the side respectively.

"Feng, this is…'master' Po. The fabled Dragon Warrior." Feng bowed in his usual manner and grinned harmlessly.

"With great fame comes great wealth, no? Stop by my market if you venture to the village. I'm sure that I can arrange some fine trinkets in your honour." Po stared at the Iguana kneeling below him before the words fully sank in.

"Nah, you don't need to do all that for me. I'm not that awesome." he replied as casually as ever. Feng gave another small bow and stood back beside Master Shifu.

"You know, I've been trying to get Hao into some real training for a while now. Would you mind if he joined your regimen." Feng asked with another incidental hiss. Shifu looked up at the now re-armoured associate of his friend and pondered for a moment. A few silent seconds passed between the two, until Shifu returned a smile to his friend and chuckled.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Feng simply motioned his hand in the direction of the training area and Hao walked forwards to participate. As one by one, the Five left the area for a short break, Hao took his position at the Jade Tortoise Shell. In an attempt to haul himself up onto the edge, the Shell toppled onto it's side, allowing him to place his feet inside, causing the shell to rock back to its original position and propel him just high enough to grab one of the five hoops at the next challenge. Though, due to the massive weight of his armour, the hoop's chain snapped under the pressure and sent Hao to the ground with a resounding 'THUD'.

Picking himself up, his next challenge were the Wooden Warriors, or at least what was left of them after the Five had trained. Using the snapped hoop, Hao grasped the chain and swung it above his head, and then let go, sending the hoop careering into a line of figures, slicing them in two and embedding itself in another. From his waist, Hao took another chained weapon with a pronged spear head at it's tip. Using the same method as the hoop, he tossed the weapon at a figure and pulled at the chain, ripping it from it's place.

Unfortunately, not all of the Five had finished their training and a streak of orange slammed into the ground, leaving a hole in the wooden floor. The following growl was no indication of humour.

"That was mine, idiot!" Tigress spat through gritted teeth. Hao growled back at her through his mask and walked over to her, placing his face right in front of hers in an act of defiance.

"Then how come I got it first?" he replied back with just as much anger as Tigress had shown. Without warning, Tigress shot her fist forwards at his face and was blocked, and then used her other arm, but only to the same result. Without her arms, Tigress landed a kick at Hao crotch. For a moment, he paused and keeled a little as the pain hit him hard, but fuelled his irritation. He pushed back and gave himself and Tigress a little distance between each other and drew his claws. Shifu raised a brow and examined the two.

"I don't understand. Tigress is never so hostile to anyone, even the panda." Feng laughed and turned to his friend.

"It's a big-cat thing. Something to do with territory. Personally, I don't understand why he keeps doing this either." Shifu turned with a mix of shock and confusion.

"Why he 'keeps' doing this? He does this often." Feng frowned and recollected upon his travels.

"Indeed. And it often doesn't end well for anyone."

With a dash forwards, Tigress grasped a sword from Hao back and regained her distance before he could react. Angrily, Hao took his personal favourite from his back - a black oak bokken that he had carved himself - and readied himself in a professional stance. As he finished readying himself, Tigress dashed forwards with her own sword and was again blocked, but this time, it was followed by a swift crack to her lower jaw. The tiger stumbled back and grasped her mouth for a second, before standing back upright and running forwards again, this time being greeted to a thump into her forehead by the end of Hao's sword handle.

Hao then decided to make his own move and with two precise strikes, whipped Tigress off her feet, landed her on the ground and slammed down on her chest with his bokken. Tigress gave out a short wheeze as the oxygen forced it's way out of her lungs. However, she still wasn't done yet. Again, she picket herself up and held out her sword, but before she could make a move, Hao slammed his sword across he stomach and then onto the back, causing her to land face first onto the wooden floor of the training hall. Dazed, Tigress struggled onto her knees and swung aimlessly in Hao's general direction. The man simply yanked the sword from her hands and whacked her across the back, again sending her to the ground, and as she raised her arm to pull herself up again, he hit her again on the back of her neck, incapacitation her in a brutal show of force.

Sliding his swords back into their respective sheathes, he returned to Feng's side. The Iguana glared at him and shook his head.

"I think a well planned apology is in order, Hao." he hissed out, now showing a distinct displeasure. Hao lowered his head and stood firmly upright.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." The Iguana shot him another disappointed glare.

"Not to me. To the person you just attacked!" Hao nodded in response and stood silently in his place. "Shifu, my friend. I'm sorry this has happened so soon into our arrival. I'm positive that this will not happen again." Shifu glanced back and forth between the incapacitated Tigress and the armour-clad Hao, trying to figure out how he managed to defeat one of his best students.

"How? How is this even possible? She's been training under this roof for twenty years!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Lighter Shade of Black**

Feng grasped the end of his nose in discontent and shook his head.

"I recall going over this conversation more than once in the past, Hao." he hissed in his usual manner of speech.

"I recall as such as well, sir." Hao replied through his mask, lowering his head a little in disgrace.

"If that is the case, why do I find myself once again repeating this knowledge in the hopes that you will finally listen correctly?" The iguana shot his associate a angered stare.

"It's in my nature to fight over territory, as it was hers. I simply rose to her challenge." Feng sighed and retracted his gaze from the armour-clad panther.

"I know…but I'm afraid the brutality of these fights is increasing dramatically." he assessed. "I'm glad this little fight ended when it did." Hao nodded his head in agreement and looked back at the door leading to the training hall.

"She'll be awake in at least an hour with some bruises, but nothing more serious than that." he stated in return to his partner's assessment. A slow groan sounded behind the pair as Master Shifu scurried out hurriedly.

"You! Um…'Cat'!" he called, standing between Hao and Feng. "I would like an answer to my question immediately! How did you defeat Master Tigress so easily?" Hao looked into the training hall as the doors began to shut again, allowing himself one last glimpse at the incapacitated tiger lying face down.

"You teach your students Kung-Fu, yes?" he asked, answering Shifu's question with a question of his own. Shifu raised a brow in confusion and nodded in response.

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?" Hao lifted his helmet from his head and held it loosely under his arm.

"They have trained in their respective styles of Kung-Fu. Sir Feng and I have studied and trained across Asia and further outwards. The style I used on your student I learned at Hokkaido, in Japan from the native Samurai. That is why I succeeded with such ease." The information came as both a relief and a shock to Master Shifu. It explained how he could best his top student, but something still seemed off. It was almost as if Hao was hiding information from him.

"But…the speed you used. Those reflexes. Those were Kung-Fu." Hao nodded and chuckled almost smugly to himself.

"True, they are Kung-Fu style reflexes. But there is always room for improvement and improvisation. You should surely know this, Master Shifu." Shifu lowered his brow as he tried to clear his head from all the confusion. Feng turned to the doorway and re-opened the path to the training hall. The Five had since left the hall with Tigress, likely to care for her until she regained consciousness.

"I believe you have an apology to plan." he said, giving Hao a gentle, yet stern smile. The armoured panther bowed in response and headed back inside.

**Later…**

A foggy haze shadowed Tigress's vision as she started to come back to her senses. Amongst her first recovering senses was pain, and a thundering headache rattled down into her skull, causing her to cringe. Not knowing whether to be annoyed or dumbfounded, she raised her arms and rubbed the haze from her eyes as best she could and pulled herself upright, giving the room a second glance over. She was lying under a thin blanket of silk, next to a semi-melted lump of ice. As Tigress attempted to reassemble the events that landed her in her position, her eyes widened to the point they hurt, before crunching down in a surge of rage filled realisation. Just as she found the strength to scream out in anger, a knock at the door gave her reason to let it sit for a moment.

"What?" she spat incidentally amongst the angry thoughts that swirled around in her head. As the door opened and revealed the thick armoured leg wear of their newest guest, Tigress instantly dove from her seat and pounced forwards, grabbing the armoured man by the shoulders and throwing him to the floor…hard. The unmasked panther simply stared at the tiger for a moment before opening his mouth.

"I'm here to apologize." he stated casually, ignoring Tigress readying her claws and raising her arm for a swipe.

"Give me ONE good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" she demanded, gritting her teeth together that it wouldn't have surprised anyone to see sparks fly from her mouth.

"Because I already won." Hao very simply put. Tigress simply stopped and looked at him silently. "We have no need to fight anymore, so I came to apologize." Again, Tigress just looked at him and tried to let the news sink in. She remembered fighting, but the loss was blank from her mind until now. Quickly, she cleared her throat, lowered her arm and got off of Hao's chest. The armour clad man rose back to his feet and pulled out a sack of coins from his chest plate, placing it in Tigress's hands.

"I…I…" she stuttered, looking straight ahead in shock. Hao turned and began to head back outside.

"That's a months allowance on my half. Spend it as you wish. You look like you could use a break." he continued, still speaking as if no quarrel had taken place to begin with. A small thump took his attention as he was about to leave. Tigress landed onto her knees and lowered her head in shame.

"I lost?" she almost whimpered to herself. Hao rolled his eyes and smiled, before pivoting on his heel and walking back to the distraught tiger.

"We can't win them all. Believe it or not, even I lose _sometimes." Again, he simply turned and walked away, letting Tigress ponder on his words in her own time…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Tranquil**

Morning came to the valley once again bearing the slow winter chill underarm. It had snowed heavily the previous night, layering the village with a thick blanket of white. Due to the Jade Temple's altitude, it was an endless struggle to keep the doors from freezing shut, and as such the Five were woken particularly early. To be fair enough however, Shifu stressed that it would be wise to remain indoors, as the cold outside was particularly brutal and could result in minor, but hindering illness.

The only person to ignore Master Shifu's warnings was Hao, who, following a debate with Feng, was given reluctant permission to do as he wished, and his idea of fun in the snow was sitting still in meditation for hours with little to protect his body other than a pair of silk trousers and shoes to match.

Feng had sat inside with the others, and made frequent checks on his associate from the windows of the palace. Assuming that he knew what he was doing, Feng moved away from the window and smiled to himself. As he proceeded down the hallway, the smell of food filled his nostrils and a wash of hunger he hadn't felt in years blew over him.

It wasn't long afterwards that the smell began to work it's way outside of the Jade Palace's walls and into the courtyard where Hao was meditating, disturbing and taunting his nose with it's sweet scent. As his thoughts began to drift towards hunger, a sneaky smile crept over his face at every image of food that crossed through his mind.

"Hey, 'Big Guy'!" sounded a female voice that Hao knew bur couldn't identify. Alongside the Panther slithered Viper, wrapped in a long, furry jacket that almost seemed to represent a sock cut off at the heel. Hao opened one eye and looked down at the green snake, shooting her a sarcastically cheeky grin.

"Well, seems like you're back for seconds." he chuckled to his visitor, causing her cheeks to beam red.

"No thanks." she replied, lowering her brow sternly. "I'm just curious. I mean, wont you catch a cold sitting out here like that?" Hao closed his eyes and tried to regain his trail of thought.

"I grew up in worse conditions than this. No shelter, little food and no means to defend myself. I just…adapted." he answered back, allowing the smile to fade from his face as his mind cleared of hunger-inducing images. Intrigued, Viper slithered up onto Hao's leg and made herself comfortable.

"Didn't you ever go looking for shelter or food?" Hao reopened his eye and smiled again as he felt the warmth from Viper's body touch his leg.

"Well, yes, I did. But nobody would take in just any old kid off the streets. Mr. Feng was the exception I'd spent the majority of my life waiting for." Viper frowned to herself.

"That's horrible. I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be." Hao cut in quickly. "It wasn't your fault I had nowhere to go. I just got caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Doesn't it ever make you sad though? Thinking about people in the same situation?" Again, Hao's smile disappeared momentarily.

"It has crossed my mind over the years. Yes…I guess the idea does upset me to some level." Viper frowned again and tightened her grip around Hao's leg in an attempt to comfort him.

"It's so sad…" the sighed, placing her head down against her body. Hao looked back down at the reptile and his smile reappeared.

"So, did you have it rough when you were a kid?" he asked, leaving his state of meditation completely and lying down on the snow covered ground. Viper nodded and rose her head a little.

"I was born without fangs." she mumbled, feeling the blood rush back to her face. Hao raised a brow and looked up at her.

"You were born with what?" he asked in confusion. Viper lowered her head in embarrassment and tried to hide the fact she was blushing behind the fluffy collar of her 'jacket'.

"I was born without fangs." she said clearly, continuing to retract behind the fluffy collar. Hao widened his eyes.

"Wow. For a snake, that must be a real bummer." he replied. Viper nodded in response again as she tried to stop blushing.

"Nobody thought I'd become a Master at anything, so I kinda' had a difficult upbringing." she continued as the red disappeared from her face. Hao lay back down and looked up at the sky.

"Well, you proved everyone wrong then, didn't you." Viper smiled back at his remark.

"Aww, thanks." Hao turned back to his guest still wearing his smile.

"Any time, miss…?" He asked back in intrigue.

"Miss…ahem…'Master' Viper." she replied, smiling at the thought of being referred to as a normal person. Hao laughed and face-palmed himself.

"Damn it Hao, you idiot." he chuckled to himself quietly. " Sorry about th..."

"Don't be." Viper cut in quickly, much like Hao had done with her. "It's just normal to ask someone's name." Hao smiled in response and turned his gaze back to the sky.

"I guess so. Thanks."

"For what?" Viper asked with a raised brow.

"For making me sound less like an idiot." Viper jabbed Hao in the stomach lightly with the tip of her tail.

"You're not an idiot for asking my name." she laughed, jabbing him again for good measure. "Right now, we're just two normal people talking in the snow." Hao's smile widened a little.

"Yeah…I like that." he mumbled, keeping his eyes fixed on the gigantic swirling cloud above him. Viper looked at him with a friendly smile and watched the sky with him.

"What are you looking at?" she asked curiously, placing her head beside his, incidentally tightening her grip on his leg a little. Hao looked over at Viper and back at the sky.

"Nothing interesting." he replied, continuing staring upwards. Viper turned and looked at the panther with a cheeky smile.

"Well…how about you?" she said softly, catching Hao's full attention. "You're pretty interesting." Hao smiled as his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Nah. I'm a nobody." he turned and looked right into Viper's eyes. "You're way more interesting." Viper stopped as their eyes locked. As much as she wanted to push her head back behind her fluffy jacket collar, she couldn't do it. Feeling the heat rush to her face, she suddenly shook her head a little and jerked herself out of her trance.

"I…uh…" she stuttered, trying to regain her posture. "…thanks." Again, she looked up at the sky and noticed the looming snow clouds settling over the valley. "It's getting pretty cold out. Want to go back inside?" she continued, hastily unwrapping herself from Hao's leg. Hao sat upright and turned around with a nod.

"Yeah, I guess I've spent long enough out this morning." he replied, picking himself up onto his feet. Side by side, the duo headed back into the Jade Palace…

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story. It's my first romance based chapter, so please R&R. Critisism is openly embraced, but if you feel the need to say something innapropriate, please take it elsewhere. Thankyou for reading and I hope you will enjoy the future chapters.**

**P.S. - I found a beautiful piece of Erhu music by Jia Peng Fang called 'Cherry Blossoms' on youtube that I thought would be very suiting to this chapter. Check it out if you want.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: One Day Off**

"Inner peace…"

For Master Shifu, this was just another day at the Jade Palace. Since the passing of Master Oogway, he'd spent every moment of every day meditating in solitary. Taking another deep breath, Shifu smiled and cleared his mind of stress and worries.

"Inner peace…"

"Hey, Master Shifu?" Shifu shivered as Po's voice echoed through the main hall. "Have you see Tigress today? She missed lunch." Shifu raised a brow and turned to Po with a slightly concerned look.

"Strange. It's not like Master Tigress to skip training. Are you sure she's not just meditating at the pool of sacred tears?" he asked, lifting himself to his feet. Po nodded in response.

"Yeah. Everyone's been looking, but we cant find her anywhere." he replied. "My dad asked me to help out at the restaurant, so I'll check the village while I'm there." Shifu chuckled to himself at the panda's assumption.

"Tigress? In the village?" he asked humorously, sporting an amused grin. "Good luck with that."

* * *

It felt strange, walking around with her face covered like some kind of escaped convict. To be honest, Tigress couldn't decide whether it was cool or creepy. She'd been walking around aimlessly for hours now, eyeing the merchandise of the 'Furious Five', though she found herself a little creeped out by the wooden models, and thinking back, she could remember Po's dad saying Po owned one of each member. A shiver ran up her spine at the thought.

Moving on, she passed shop after shop selling trinkets, souvenirs and other items of little value, but she seemed drawn to each stall. She'd never had the chance to take the time to just…wander around. Slowly, she brushed her hand over some glass ornaments that represented herself performing different moves, all abstract and fluid. Unlike the wooden models, she seemed drawn to these in particular. Raising her glance, she saw into the building, uncovering a shop filled with all forms of items that represented herself in one manner or another.

Solid gold Tigress statuettes, glass ornaments, personalised mirrors, martial arts gear, toys…just about everything she could think of filled every inch of every wall. For a while, she browsed the isles of figurines and calendars, until of course, she was approached by the clerk; a tough, but well dressed goat with a myriad of small pouches around his waist.

"Why hello there young lady. Looking for anything in particular?" For a second, Tigress just looked at him as she tried to find the right words to say in response.

"Uh…I…I'm just browsing." she stuttered quickly, immediately turning and pretending to examine the shelves. The shopkeeper smiled politely and walked back to the main stall just outside. Tigress slowly snuck away behind the shelves and into the dark back end of the shop, where she continued her browsing in private.

Tigress felt as if she had to buy something. The only problem was to pick something nice, though, having never travelled to anywhere but Po's father's noodle restaurant, everything in the shop looked pretty amazing…minus the creepy wooden action figures. Quickly scanning over the goods, she came back to the gold statuettes. Each one was unique; all portraying different Tiger-Style Kung-Fu techniques, with elegant, hand carved ribbons of thin gold swirling around the main body from the arms. Carefully, she picked up the statuette and approached the shopkeeper, faking a cough to get his attention.

"Oh, did you find something you liked?" he asked in a tone that didn't suit his appearance. Tigress looked down at the statuette and nodded.

"How much for one of these?" she asked, her gaze temporarily fixed to it. The shopkeeper gave the statuette a quick glance and grinned.

"Ooh, _very_ expensive piece here. Solid gold, hand carved by China's best." he informed, quickly looking down at the sack of money Tigress received from Hao the previous night. Tigress took the sack of money and dropped it on the counter.

"Take what you want. I'll just have this." she said, holding the statuette into the winter sun, smiling under the scarf that covered her face. Suddenly, she picked up the voices of Viper and Hao and looked to her right. Surely enough, they were headed in her direction, and as the next group of travellers stopped at the stall, she disappeared down the alleyways.

"Are you seriously telling me you've never been down here?" Hao asked. Viper coiled herself snugly around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We've been in the village before. Just not…casually." she replied. "As you can imagine, we don't get a lot of free time." Hao chuckled to himself and smiled.

"Everyone's entitled to a little free time, even you." He said, poking her on the nose playfully. Viper rolled her eyes and smiled back, pushing Hao's hand away from her face.

"I know, but Master Shifu runs a tight training regime and I'm not about to let him down to be sel..." Viper was abruptly cut short by a slap to the tail.

"You're not being selfish, you're being normal." Viper coiled her tail back and frowned at Hao.

"Was that really necessary?" she hissed angrily. Hao grabbed her jaw and gently forced it shut.

"If it's what it takes to convince you, then it's absolutely necessary." he replied with a raised brow. After a second or two, he released Viper's jaw and smiled. Viper suddenly shot Hao a sly smirk.

"Ok…I'll bite. You lead, I follow, but if Master Shifu gets mad, you can take the heat on your own." For a few moments, Hao just looked at her blankly, before smiling contently.

"Now we're getting somewhere." he laughed. "Although, if we don't send Master Tigress back towards the Palace, Shifu will have our heads." Viper nodded and took a quick glance around the rooftops.

"Don't bother looking in the main street. She's not much of a 'people person'." she notified, scanning the dark areas of the shopping district rooftops. Hao continued onwards checking the alleyways when he spotted a shifty figure slinking off into the dark. He was just about to look back down the street when he noticed something odd. Stopping, he stared at the figure for a bit, then moved his gaze down to her hips.

"Found her." he said, nudging Viper with his head and motioning towards the alley. "I'd know those hips anywhere." Viper slapped Hao across the back of his head with her tail hard.

"Stop it!" She hissed. Hao winced at the pain and grasped the back of his head. Viper sighed and shook her head in disappointment. "I hope you don't look at me like that." Hao turned to face her and grinned deviously.

"Don't tempt me." he whispered back softly, moving his face but an inch from hers. Viper's face turned bright pink as a burst of heat rushed through her body, causing her to tense up around Hao's chest. Viper stopped herself and shook herself free of temptation.

"Um…we should go get Tigress before she disappears." she said, still blushing vibrantly. Hao nodded and darted across into the shadows, lowering his bamboo mask and dropping down on all fours, slowly stalking Tigress as silently as possible…

Tigress could feel a chill up her spine. Typically, this was the first signs that her danger senses were kicking in, so she definitely knew that something was wrong. Quickly, she spun around and readied her fists, but was met by an empty alley. Slowly but warily, Tigress turned back and started to walk away, and then it happened. In an instant, Tigress swung her fist behind her, slamming it into the side of Hao's head as he attempted to grapple her, sending him and Viper careering into the dirt on their faces.

"OW! Tigress!" Viper shouted, spitting dirt out of her mouth. Tigress frowned and held back the urge to chuckle a little.

"You're good, but you're still way out of your league." she said, walking over and flicking Hao's ear cockily. Viper slithered loose from under Hao and glared at Tigress.

"That was a little over-the-top, don't you think?" she hissed. Hao picked himself up from the ground and dusted himself down.

"Don't count on it." he said, replying to Tigress's remark. "Besides, Master Shifu sent us to collect you. I'm not looking for a fight…yet." Tigress smirked and removed her face-cloth.

"I was going to head up anyway. I'm done here." she said, pointing to the gold statuette. "I take it you'll be 'escorting' me back then?" Hao removed his helmet and chuckled.

"Actually, Master Viper and I have plans." he replied smugly, leaning down and holding his arm out to Viper, who quickly slithered up and wrapped herself around his waist. Tigress frowned again and crossed her arms.

"Wait a minute…you came down here to send me back to the Jade Palace, but you're thinking of sneaking off yourselves?" Viper and Hao pondered for a moment as the question set in. Viper giggled a little to herself and blushed.

"Oops…" she laughed, scratching her head with her tail. "Y'know, maybe if you ask nicely, Hao will let you tag along?" Viper prodded Hao in the side and cast a 'pretty please' look. Tigress raised a brow and smiled.

"That depends on the venue." she said, looking directly at Hao, expecting an immediate answer. Hao switched his gaze between Viper and Tigress a few times, before grinning in a way that made Viper back away slightly.

"You ever been drunk before?" he asked, immediately formulating in his head that it was a stupid question. Tigress laughed and shook her head.

"See you in training." she said, turning and walking away towards the Palace. Viper blushed and shot upright.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You said 'go out', not 'get dru..." she said nervously. Hao clamped her mouth shut again and grinned.

"I also said I'd take the heat from Shifu." he corrected, releasing Viper's jaw. Tigress simply continued walking away laughing.

"I'd love to see how that goes!" she shouted back. Determined, Hao scooped up a clump of snow and patted it into a ball.

"Hao, NO!" Viper screamed as Hao lobbed the ball of snow into Tigress's head. For a moment there was an eerie silence as Tigress stopped to wipe the snow off of herself. Knowing that this would end badly, Viper slipped herself into her jacket and tried her best to stay hidden from view. Hao laughed as Tigress took a few more steps towards the Palace.

"Oh, come on! Loosen up a li…OOF!" Hao was suddenly wiped out by a snowball headshot with enough power to send him off his feet and back into the alleyway. Before he could regain himself, he was hauled up by his collar and held face to face with an irritated Tigress. There was another short period of silence as Viper unwrapped herself from Hao and slithered off to the side.

"Fine," Tigress said, dropping Hao onto his back again. "I'll tag along. But I want to be there when Master Shifu beats you comatose." she continued, changing her look from irritated to smug. Hao stood back up and grinned.

"Took you long enough to make up your mind."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sake Does Wonders…**

Viper took a concerned look at the cup of liquid in front of her and turned to Hao, who was merrily taking swigs of alcohol from the bottle.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked. Hao sighed and looked at her sternly.

"What happened to '_you lead, I'll follow'_?" he replied mockingly. Viper pouted and jabbed him in the side, causing him to spray Sake across the tavern counter.

"Fine, but you're…"

"…Taking the heat if Master Shifu finds out?" Hao cut in. "Stop worrying. I said I would already." Viper stuck her tongue out at him and lifter the cup with her tail. Hao turned to Tigress, who blankly stared over the counter at the bottles of alcohol.

"I don't have time for this." she muttered angrily, picking her statuette back up and standing from her seat. Hao raised a brow and frowned sarcastically.

"Aw, come on. You said you'd have some fun." Tigress shook her head and turned to face him.

"No, I didn't. I said I'd tag along. That doesn't mean I have to do anything." Hao smirked as Tigress turned back towards the door and mockingly held up his bottle to get people's attention.

"Tut, Tut!" he shouted, turning several heads towards his position. "Looks like Master Tigress chickened out! Well, more drink for me then!" Tigress suddenly stopped in her tracks. A surge of anger blasted through her body at breakneck speeds. Slowly, she turned and walked back to Hao, and in a split moment, thrust her fist forwards into his gut, and again, causing a spray of Sake across the counter. She then proceeded to slam her fist on Hao's wrist and took the bottle of Sake he'd been drinking from. Defiantly, she rose the bottle to her lips and swung upwards, filling her mouth with sweet but spicy alcohol, gulping down until the bottle was empty. Hao gaped as Tigress slammed the empty bottle down on the counter with a smug grin.

"There! Satisfied?" she mocked, leaning down and pressing her face into Hao's. A third wave of silence hit between the two, before the bartender slid another bottle to her hand.

"I'd kinna like to see you do that again." he said, receiving a soul-piercing glare from Tigress that sent the chill of impending doom up his spine. Hao took the bottle and held it to Tigress's face.

"C'mon…I swear on my life that I'll take the blame." he laughed nervously, receiving the same glare the bartender caught. Tigress smirked and snatched the bottle from Hao's hand. Viper shook her head in disbelief and laughed.

"I can't believe you're trying to convince Master Tigress to get drunk." Hao turned with a grin and motioned his thumb to Tigress, who had already begun to take hefty gulps from the Sake bottle.

"Does she really need any more persuasion?" he asked. Viper shoved him a little and chuckled playfully.

"You're going to regret this." Hao turned back to Tigress, who had taken to her third bottle via request-chanting from the surrounding drunkards. Slyly, he leaned towards Viper and pretended to look at Tigress's hips.

"You know…" he started. Viper took a sip from her cup and looked up.

"Yes?" she replied politely.

"…It's kinna hot if you think about it." Viper blushed and shot upright, accidentally tightening her grasp on the cup so much it cracked. She turned to Hao and watched as he leant back and slid a fourth bottle in Tigress's direction.

"You have got to be kidding, right?" she said in shock. Hao shook his head.

"Nope." he replied blankly, looking at her from the corner of his eye. Viper hissed and threw down her cup, switching it for the bottle.

"I can do that, easy!" she informed sternly, grabbing Hao's arm and spinning him around to face her. Hao rolled his eyes and looked at her deviously.

"I'd love to see you try." Viper wrapped her tail around the bottle, brought it to her mouth and flung herself back, downing the lot an a series of massive gulps. She gently lay the bottle back on the counter and wiped her lips, before motioning to the barkeep.

"Keep 'em coming!" she demanded. For a brief moment, Hao and the Barkeep looked at each other with a sly grin, before handing Viper her second bottle…

"FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW! FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD…wait…who's 'he' again?" Hao dropped his arms limply from Tigress's shoulders and looked up in thought. A random drunkard stumbled forwards into the circle of alcohol-happy villagers and waved around frantically.

"OI! Where's the…*hic*…song gone!" he blabbered almost incoherently. Hao looked down to him and belted out a hearty laugh.

"Oh yeah, where were we?" Viper poked him and waved her tail around like a baton.

"For he's a jolly good fe-ellooow…" she continued.

"THAT NOBODY CAN DENY!" the crowd finished in unison, ending with a gigantic cheer with raised bottles and cups, including Tigress, Hao and Viper, who leant back and gulped down the last of their Sake.

"I love this place!" Tigress shouted, getting a cheer from the crowd behind her. She turned to face Hao and leant on the counter. "Can we do this again?" Hao and Viper laughed to themselves, followed by a very drunk Tigress.

"If Shifu doesn't kill…*hic*…me, sure." he replied. Tigress swung her arm around Hao's shoulders limply for support as she let herself slide off of her seat.

"Speaking of which…shouldn't we get going?" she asked, blinking a few times to regain focus in her eyesight. Viper slithered up Hao's arm, coiled around his chest and yawned loudly.

"Yeah…" she sighed. "I'm kinna…*hic*…sleepy." Tigress gave a sarcastic 'aww' and patted her on the head, incidentally pushing it down on the padded part of Hao's shoulder pads, lulling her into a drink-induced sleep. Clumsily, Hao slipped off his seat and walked towards the door, leaning on Tigress for support, despite the fact that she was about as unstable as he was. With a half-hearted shove, the tavern door opened and the trio stumbled out into the snow covered night street. Tigress looked up and laughed.

"How long were we in there?" she asked merrily. Hao shrugged his shoulders and continued walking down the street.

"I haven't a clue…" he replied. "All day I think." Tigress leaned on Hao for support, accidentally leaning too hard and sending everyone into a wall. Tigress grabbed Hao's chest plate and pulled herself back to her feet, before pinning him to the wall and grinning at him oddly.

"Hey, didn't I…*hic*…hear you say I was hot?" she murmured just audibly. Hao paused for a second and grinned back, stumbling a little to the left.

"…Maybe…" he responded stupidly. "…How'd you hear that over everyone?" Tigress pressed herself against him softly and lowered her hands to his chest.

"Good hearing." she said back, pointing to her ears. Hao mouthed a fascinated 'ooh' before taking Tigress by the waist. Suddenly, Tigress threw herself forwards and forced her lips onto his, not even thinking before letting her tongue slip into his mouth. For about two minutes, the drunken duo were locked in a passionate kiss until Tigress broke off with a look on her face that resembled the drunken version of shock. Hao raised a brow and stumbled back to the right.

"What's up?" he asked blankly. Tigress shook her head and flung her arm back over his shoulders with a smile.

"Lets get back before…*hic*… Shifu kills somebody…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Exchange of Wisdom**

Having fun during a scheduled training regime seemed like less and less of a great idea. Every turn of her body felt like wading through tar, topped up by a blistering sting in her forehead as if she'd been slammed into a brick wall a few hundred times. Viper coiled herself in the courtyard and winced as another shot of pain hit her in the face. Tigress, who was already meditating in the courtyard growled and looked off into the distance.

"I'm going to kill him." she muttered. She stopped and took a deep breath as the pain in her forehead peaked again. Viper chuckled and looked over to her.

"It's not his fault that you got yourself drunk." she said back matter-of-factly. "Besides, from what I could gather, you guys had fun last night." Tigress shivered violently and cringed.

"I don't want to talk about it." she groaned, thinking back to how she nearly choked Hao to death with her tongue the night before. Playfully, Viper poked her in the arm and laughed.

"Oh, come on! Surely there's something you can share?" she asked almost pleadingly. Tigress growled and grasped her pained brow.

"Like what?" she replied. Viper coiled up and blushed in anticipation.

"Like…" she started with a sly smile. "…is he a good kisser?" Tigress's eyelids shot open as her cheeks turned bright red. Slowly, she turned her head to Viper and growled angrily.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" she replied, pressing her face to Vipers in an attempt to intimidate her. Viper chuckled at her response and poked Tigress gently on the tip of her nose.

"Aww, somebody's embarrassed." she said softly. Tigress shook her head in disappointment and sighed loudly.

"I think 'ashamed' is more accurate." she corrected sternly. Viper rolled her eyes.

"Admit it! You enjoyed yourself last night." she joked with a grin. "I know I would have." Tigress shot Viper something between a piercing glare and a shocked gape.

"What do you mean you '_would have_'?" she demanded, stopping and wincing again as her own raised voice sent a pulse of pain back through her head. Viper blushed a little and smiled to herself.

"I think he's cute." she said in an almost boastful manner. Tigress grasped the bridge of her nose and shook her head in frustration.

"You've got to be kidding." she muttered. "You think that egotistical, undisciplined moron is cute?" Viper nodded lightly in response, making Tigress sigh out loud. As Viper turned to tell her off for acting judgemental, a pair of footsteps interrupted her. Turning to see Master Shifu standing before her, Viper shot her body upright and bowed respectfully.

"Master Shifu?" she said, causing Tigress to instantly spin on her heel and bow also, looking up to find she'd been bowing to Feng. The iguana bowed back and smiled warmly.

"Master Tigress, may I speak with you in private?" Shifu asked hastily. Tigress raised her eyebrow and bowed in response.

"Of course, Master Shifu." she replied dutifully. With that, Shifu motioned for Tigress to follow him to the farther end of the courtyard, under the shade of an old cherry blossom. Tigress had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about this.

"Tigress, I have a proposition for you." he stated, almost looking pleased. "I have been speaking with my friend, and he's requested that his student be transferred to our own training programme." Tigress accidentally let out a low growl, then stopped and looked down at Shifu confused.

"Feng has a student?" she asked, dreading the answer a little. Shifu nodded and turned to her.

"Yes." he replied. "By your throbbing head and aura of displeasure, I can tell you've already been acquainted." Tigress sighed and glared at Shifu.

"Great. Now I'm stuck with that moron." she groaned. Shifu chuckled at Tigress's reply.

"Yes, you are. In fact, we made a compromise." he stated, bringing Tigress's attention back to him. "If _you_ personally train him in Kung-Fu, Feng will make sure his accomplice returns the favour." Tigress gaped in awe.

"You expect me to learn from _him_!" she shouted. Shifu raised his cane and slapped Tigress on the foot sharply.

"That's what has been decided, Master Tigress. Like it or not, you will train with and under Hao." Tigress clenched her fists to the point that the fingers hurt and bowed reluctantly.

"Yes, Master Shifu."

* * *

Crane and Monkey had been watching the ensuing disaster since Tigress received the bad news. Time after time, Hao's head met the ground, usually hard. Every time Hao lost, Crane received a small sum of money from the agreed upon betting that had been discussed between everyone but the sparring duo.

"Oh, come on! He's not even making an effort!" Monkey groaned, forking out the last of his earnings. Crane laughed and took the money from Monkey's hands.

"Good. Makes this nice and easy." he said smugly. "So…just one more round?" Monkey glared at him intensely.

"I don't have anything left." he muttered in irritation.

"Tell you what…" Crane started. "…if Hao gets a hit, I'll give you your money back, including my share. If not…you go broke." Monkey pondered in thought for a moment, then gave Crane a thumbs up.

"Got it!" he said, grinning widely. As Hao and Tigress bowed to one another to begin another session, Monkey raised his arms and flailed around ecstatically. Tigress stopped for a second and looked in his direction, then turned back to training, and batted away a dangerously close punch to the head by Hao. The ensuing battle went on for just a few seconds, with punches and kicks being battered and blocked back and forth. Suddenly, Tigress felt something hit her chest. Looking down, she was amazed to find Hao had a clear shot to her ribcage, and had utilised it well. Crane gaped and dropped the sack of Monkey's money. For another few seconds, there was an awkward silence as everyone in the training hall stood perfectly still. Breaking the awkwardness, Hao lowered his hands and bowed respectfully to Tigress, who in the confusion of the moment failed to bow in response.

"You're a tough nut to crack, you know that?" Hao said cockily, rubbing his hands together. Monkey picked up his money and rolled his eyes.

"You don't know the half of it." he replied, immediately getting a soul-piercing glare from Tigress.

"Figures…" Hao said back, turning Tigress's glare to himself.

"I was trained by the greatest Kung-Fu Master in China. My personality shows my focus and strength, and shows that of Master Shifu also." Tigress stated sternly. Hao raised a brow and smiled awkwardly.

"Honestly, you need to loosen up." Hao stated matter-of-factly. Tigress sighed and turned the remainder of her body to Hao.

"I learned that loosening your feelings was a bad idea when I was young. I learned that lesson from Master Shifu's teachings…and from the aftermath of Tai Lung's banishment." Just for a moment after mentioning Tai Lung, Tigress delved into memories of never being good enough for Shifu and it showed in her heartbroken frown.

"I never thought Master Shifu would be the type to train his students to act without feeling." Hao lowered his brow and looked into Tigress's eyes as she returned her focus on him. "I hope you don't plan to do the same." Tigress growled and lunged forwards, grasping Hao by the neck and slamming him into the wall.

"I don't hold any grudge against Master Shifu for acting as he did! If he hadn't, I wouldn't be the person am today, and since I'm being forced to train you…_yes_, you will be learning to think, not feel." Tigress ranted, glaring into Hao's soul through his eyes. Crane and Monkey looked at each other, then back at Tigress as she released her grip from Hao's neck and shoved him angrily to the side. Hao composed himself and squared up to her.

"And I'm telling you that doing that will get you and everyone around you killed!" he shouted back. Tigress opened her mouth to answer, but the words she was meant to say escaped her. "You were never trained to be this way, nobody is! You're just cold…" Tigress spun around in blind rage and slammed Hao back against the wall, raising her free arm above her head and drawing her claws.

"How dare you!"

Hao pulled his Tanto from his waist and pressed it gently against Tigress's neck. The duo stayed locked in killing positions for over a minute, ignoring Monkey and Crane's shocked stares until Hao kicked Tigress away from him and sheathed his Tanto.

"See things as they are, not as what you want them to be." he said sternly. Hao walked towards the doors and stopped next to Tigress, who exchanged a angry growl. "Consider that your first lesson. Work on it." Hao continued more demandingly, shooting Tigress a sharp glare before walking out of the doors and throwing them shut behind him. Upon the slam of the doors, Tigress spun around and backhanded one of the Wooden Warriors, shattering the entire top half, sending splinters flying in every direction. Crane raised his wing and deflected the incoming chunks of wood and turned to Monkey nervously.

"Uh…maybe we should leave." he whispered. Tigress shifted her eyes to him and scowled.

"That would be a wise idea." she muttered, receiving an immediate and frantic nod from her fellow Masters, who made their exit from the hall post-haste.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Origins of the Master-Apprentice (part 1)**

It was late. The cold winter chill whistled through the palace courtyard, lifting the odd leaf a few inches from the ground and sending it fluttering down the outer stairwell. Hao had been outside on his own now for longer than usual. As the cold air drifted over his fur, he shifted uncomfortably in a vain attempt to regain his concentration.

Viper remained concerned for Hao's health. She knew that he could handle the cold weather better than most, but tonight he was surely pushing his limits. Quietly, she slithered into her winter-ware and exited the Students Quarters and headed into the main courtyard.

"You should get some rest." she stated softly, slithering up beside Hao and giving him a comforting smile. Hao looked down to her and smiled back briefly, before returning his gaze into nothing.

"One could say that same to you." he replied in a tone that roughly resembled sarcasm. Noticing the odd behaviour, Viper frowned and patted him on the leg gently.

"Is something wrong brother?" she asked. Hao sighed and closed his eyes. A few moments of silence passed by in the wind before Viper looked back up to him. "I heard about the argument you had with Tigress in the training hall." Hao stopped, took a deep breath and turned to face his companion.

"Did I ever tell you I was a soldier once?" he asked unexpectedly. Viper sat idle for a second and tried to remember their last conversation.

"I don't think so." she replied. The panther looked up into the star covered night sky and smiled gently as he delved into his memories.

"Back in Hokkaido, in Japan, I was under the employment of the local warlord and trained with their Samurai. After a few years of training, we became friends." Hao sighed and shivered as another gust of wind passed. "One day, we were called to arms to face a mercenary army besieging the city. In the ensuing battle, many of those I had trained so closely with died, and what few were left were fatally injured, but despite the danger that my friends were in, I continued to fight blindly until the last mercenary fell, and then I simply walked away…as if nothing had even happened." Hao looked into the distance blankly and sighed again. "It wasn't until a few weeks after the battle that I realised how cold I had been…to let my friends die while I pursued my own primal needs for violence." Viper coiled herself around his leg softly.

"Don't blame yourself for that. It wasn't your fa…"

"It was my fault!" Hao growled back angrily. "If I hadn't trained myself to be an emotionless killing machine, my friends sons and daughters would still have fathers." He stopped and took another deep breath to calm down. "I'll be damned before I let someone else make the same mistakes I did." Viper frowned and looked away sadly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Hao smiled a little and turned to her.

"I know…thank you." Viper looked back and into Hao's eyes in a gentle manner.

"I know you're trying to do the right thing, and you're a good person for it, but you're only right to a certain degree." She said, moving up and coiling herself around Hao's shoulders to get a better look at him. "It's true that you can't just act on instinct and ignore everything around you, but you can't let your emotions run every aspect of your life. We train to protect ourselves _and_ the people around us." Hao gave Viper a concerned look.

"I just don't see it in that woman. When she makes a move, it's just instincts…no emotions behind them, no _need_ to act…just a self defence mechanism." Viper smiled comfortingly and nodded.

"I know it seems that way sometimes, but when you know her like I do, you'll see that there's emotion driving every action she makes, regardless of whether she's training or not." Hao smiled and gave a half hearted chuckle.

"That's something I can't wait to see for myself." he said, causing Viper to chuckle a little in response.

"Give it time and I'm sure you'll see it." There was yet another break of silence as the duo looked out at the stars, until a bitingly cold gust of wind broadsided them at force, sending an almost unnatural chill up Hao's spine. Standing up, he wiped the snow from his legs and walked towards the Student Quarters.

"Now, how about we get some rest, hmm?"


End file.
